lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard (Animated series)
The Lion Guard is an American animated television series based on Disney's The Lion King. The show features five main heroes who protect the Pride Lands: Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. The first season will consist of 24 episodes, and each will feature a song that 'balances authentic African sound with kid-friendly pop'. Plot The series centers around Kion, the son of Simba and Nala who is tasked with the daunting duty of being a Lion Guard, a group tasked with the perseverance of the Pride Lands. In doing so, he defies tradition by assembling a group of various animals, as opposed to a group of lions. These animals are Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus, Ono the egret and Bunga the honey badger. During his adventures, Kion will also be receiving advice from the ghost of his grandfather, Mufasa. Characters * Kion, voiced by Max Charles: Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's younger brother, leader of The Lion Guard, and the main protagonist. * Fuli, voiced by Diamond White: Kion's cheetah friend and a member of The Lion Guard. * Beshte, voiced by Dusan Brown: Kion's hippopotamus friend and a member of The Lion Guard. * Ono, voiced by Atticus Shaffer: Kion's egret friend and a member of The Lion Guard. * Bunga, voiced by Joshua Rush: Kion's honey badger friend and a member of The Lion Guard. The Lion King alumni * Simba, voiced by Rob Lowe: Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's father and King of the Pride Lands. * Nala, voiced by Gabrielle Union:Simba's mate, Kion and Kiara's mother and Queen of the Pride Lands. * Kiara, voiced by Eden Riegel: Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and Princess of the Pride Lands. * Timon, voiced by Kevin Schon: Simba's wisecracking meerkat friend. * Pumbaa, voiced by Ernie Sabella: Simba's and Timon's warmhearted warthog friend. * Rafiki, voiced by Khary Payton: A wise old baboon who serves as a shaman of the lions of Pride Rock. * Zazu, voiced by Jeff Bennett: A hornbill who serves as Simba's major-domo. * Scar, voiced by David Oyelowo: The younger brother of Mufasa, the uncle of Simba, the great-uncle of Kion and Kiara, and a former Lion Guard leader until he abused his power. Kion unintentionally summons Scar, who appears in the flames of a volcano after Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger. Which was part of Janja and Ushari's plan to takeover the Pride Lands, take down the Lion Guard and Simba, who remained unaware that Scar has returned. * Mufasa, voiced by Gary Anthony Williams: Simba's father and Kion and Kiara's grandfather, who lives on in spirit. * Kovu, voiced by Jason Marsden: An outlander lion cub. * Nuka, voiced by Andy Dick: An outlander teenage lion. * Vitani, voiced by Lacey Chabert: An outlander lioness cub. * Zira, voiced by Nika Futterman: The Leader of the Outsiders. Other Characters * Ajabu, voiced by Ron Funches: A shy okapi. * Aminifu: A deceased wise African bush elephant. * Baby Baboon, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A mischievous chacma baboon. * Badili, voiced by Jack McBrayer: A friendly African leopard. * Basi, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson: A wise hippo and the father of Beshte. * Bupu, voiced by Michael Dorn: A stubborn sable antelope. * Boboka, voiced by Erica Luttrell: A honestly female sable antelope. * Chura, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A free spirited African toad. * Chama, voiced by Jacob Bertrand: An touched nail African bush elephant. * Dhahabu, voiced by Renee Elise Goldsberry: A Golden striped plains zebra. * Furaha, voiced by Mekai Curtis: A Joyless red colobus * Genet, voiced by Jessica DiCicco: A worried common genet. * Gumba, voiced by Jacquez Swanigan: A spirited olive baboon infant. * Hadithi, voiced by John O'Hurley: A legendary African hawk-eagle. * Hafifu, voiced by Phil Lester: A mountain gorilla prince. * Hamu, voiced by Lyons Luke Mathias: A playful, friendly plains zebra foal and the son of Muhimu. * Haya, voiced by Ogie Banks: A nervous aardwolf. * Hodari, voiced by Justin Hires: A tiny William's dwarf gecko. * Jasiri, voiced by Maia Mitchell: A friendly hyena. * Juhudi, voiced by Ivy Bishop: A baby Masai giraffe calf and the daughter of Twiga. * Johari, voiced by Ace Gibson: An African bush elephant. * Kulinda, voiced by Elise Allen: A friendly hamerkop. * Kuchimba, voiced by AJ McLean: A blind golden mole. * Kwato, voiced by Lyons Luke Mathias: A playful plains zebra foal. * Kambuni, voiced by Mckenna Grace: An innocent ostrich chick. * Kifaru, voiced by Maurice LaMarche: A poor-sighted white rhinoceros. * Kongwe, voiced by CCH Pounder: A wise old turtle. * Laini, voiced by Meghan Strange: A skittish galago. * Ona, voicec by Dee Bradley Baker A curious baby hamerkop. * Ma Tembo, voiced by Lynette DuPree: A kindhearted and peaceful African bush elephant. * Madoa, voiced by Maisie Klompus: Jasiri's sister. * Mbeya, voiced by Howy Parkins: A wise old black rhinoceros. * Majinuni, voiced by Dan Howell: A mountain gorilla prince. * Mekundu Bats, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker A colony of panicky Botswanan long-eared bats. * Makuu, voiced by Blair Underwood: A Nile crocodile leader. * Male Crocodile, voiced by Gerald Rivers: A Nile crocodile member. * Makini, voiced by Landry Bender: A young mandrill who is training as Rafiki's young appreciate. * Mbuni, voiced by Russi Taylor: An easily-startled ostrich. * Mtoto, voiced by Justin Felbinger: An admiring young African bush elephant. * Mtoto's Mom, voiced by Virginia Watson: An African bush elephant as Mtoto's mother. * Mjomba, voiced by Charlie Adler: A grumby aardwolf. * Muhanga, voiced by Russi Taylor: A territorial aardvark. * Muhangus, voiced by Khary Payton: A fierce aardvark. * Muhimu, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A trusting zebra mare. * Mwenzi, voiced by Rhys Darby: A snappy red-billed oxpecker. * Mwevi and Mwizi, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A pair of comedic Yellow baboons. * Mzaha, voiced by Cade Sutton: An adolescent sable antelope. * Nyuni, voiced by Nolan North: a Yellow Wagtail. * Ogopa, voiced by Marieve Herington: A bubbly aardwolf. * Porcupine Brothers, voiced by Phil LaMarr and Cam Clarke: Two African crested porcupines. * Pua, voiced by Gerald Rivers: A former Nile crocodile leader. * Raha, voiced by Rico Rodriguez: A siblings plains zebra * Rani, voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee A brown lioness as the leader of the Night Pride. * Shauku, voiced by Jacob Guenther: A quiet banded mongoose pup. * Sable Antelope # 1, voiced by Ace Gibson: A stubborn sable antelope. * Swala, voiced by Tunisia Hardison: A short-tempered Thomson's gazelle. * Sokwe, voiced by John Rhys-Davies: The king of a troop of mountain gorillas. * Shingo, voiced by Phil LaMarr: A kind Masai giraffe. * Starehe, voiced by Raini Rodriguez: A sibling plains zebra. * Shujaa, voiced by Christopher Jackson: A strong gorilla. * Thurston, voiced by Kevin Schon: A foolish plains zebra stallion. * Tamaa, voiced by C.J. Byrnes: A deceptive drongo. * The Bellow Fellows, voiced by Khary Payton, Ace Gibson and Kevin Schon: A group of chorus hippos. * Tiifu, voiced by Sarah Hyland: A young lioness cub. * Tunu, voiced by Crimson Hart: A hyena pup. * Twiga, voiced by Alex Cartañá: A friendly giraffe. * Tumbili, voiced by Ace Gibson: The Leader of the red colobuses. * Wema, voiced by Fiona Hart: A hyena pup. * Uroho, voiced by Sinbad: A comedic yellow baboon. * Vuruga Vuruga, voiced by Virginia Watson: A warmhearted and trustful cape buffalo. * Young Rhino, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A anxious black rhinoceros calf. * Zuri, voiced by Madison Pettis: A fashionista lioness cub. * Zito, voiced by Nick Watt: A sturdy African bush elephant. Antagonists * Cheezi, voiced by Vargus Mason: A crazy but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Chungu, voiced by Kevin Schon: A tough but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Dogo, voiced by Jacob Guenther: A little black-backed jackal pup and the son of Reirei and Goigoi. * Dogo's Siblings, voiced by Jacob Guenther (young) and Khary Payton and Alex Cartañá(adult): numerous jackal pups of Reirei and Goigoi in Season 2 they become adult jackals. * Goigoi, voiced by Phil LaMarr: A foolish black-backed jackal and the mate of Reirei. * Janja, voiced by Andrew Kishino: A cunning spotted hyena. * Janja's Clan: A clan of spotted hyenas that live in the Outlands and disrespect the Circle of Life. * Kijana, voiced by Amber Hood: A little black-backed jackal pup. * Kiburi, voiced by Common: An arrogant and prideful Nile Crocodile. * Kenge, voiced by Kristofer Hivju: A ferocious Rock Monitor Lizard. * Reirei, voiced by Ana Gasteyer: A scheming jackal and the mate of Goigoi. * Mpishi, voiced by Carla Hall: A foodie harrier hawk. * Mwoga, voiced by Cam Clarke: A sneaky old white-backed vulture and a member of Mzingo's Parliament * Mzingo, voiced by Greg Ellis: A majordomo white-backed vulture. * Makucha, voiced by Steve Blum: A fierce African leopard. * Mapigano, voiced by Jorge Diaz: A fierce African leopard who bullied Badili. * Njano, voiced by Ford Riley: A blue tongued skink. * Nyeusi, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A stealthy skink. * Nduli, voiced by Jorge Diaz: A dangerous Nile crocodile. * Shupavu, voiced by Meghan Strange: A sneaky skink. * Nne, voiced by Beau Black: A cunning and stout hyena. * Tano, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A devious and sloping hyena. * Tamka, voiced by Nolan North: An unintelligent Nile Crocodile. * Ushari, voiced by Christian Slater: A sneaky and vengeful Egyptian cobra. Episodes (see also: Episode List for more information) Season 1 * Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots * The Rise of Makuu * Bunga the Wise * Can't Wait to be Queen * Eye of the Beholder * The Kupatana Celebration * Fuli's New Family * The Search for Utamu * Follow That Hippo! * The Call of the Drongo * Paintings and Predictions * Bunga and the King * The Imaginary Okapi * Too Many Termites * The Trouble With Galagos * Janja's New Crew * Baboons * Beware the Zimwi * Lions of the Outlands * The Lost Gorillas * The Trail to Udugu * Ono's Idol * Beshte and the Hippo Lanes * Ono and the Tickbird Season 2 * Babysitter Bunga * The Savannah Summit * The Traveling Baboon Show * Ono and the Egg * The Rise of Scar * Let Sleeping Crocs Lie * Swept Away * Rafiki's New Neighbors * Rescue in the Outlands * The Ukumbusho Tradition * The Bite of Kenge * Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas * The Morning Report * The Golden Zebra * The Little Guy * Divide and Conquer * The Scorpion's Sting * The Wisdom of Kongwe * The Kilio Valley Fire * Undercover Kinyonga * Cave of Secrets * The Zebra Mastermind * The Hyena Resistance * The Underground Adventure * The Ultimate Showdown Production The series was announced by Disney on June 9, 2014 on the run up to the first film's 20th anniversary that month and has been described as "The Lion King meets The Avengers". Attention to detail and care to the storytelling is a key component to the series, as wildlife education experts at Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park will serve as consultants on stories for the show, and author and Swahili expert Sarah Mirzais the language and cultural advisor. Development The series' announcement came after a meeting between Disney Junior general manager Nancy Kanter and Disney chief executive Robert Iger. Iger suggested to Kanter that Disney Junior should consider producing content to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of The Lion King in 2014. Disney has shown early footage to young test audiences, who were able to make suggestions, such as adjusting the look of the hyenas. Disney Consumer Products is to launch a line of toys to tie into the television series. Many new books inspired by the series will be released in late 2015 and early 2016. A full list can be accessed here. A sneak peek of the show was given at Disney's D23 Expo from August 14–16, 2015. Category:T.V. Series